villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madame Satan
|hobby = Tormenting people. Manipulating Sabrina Spellman. Serving Satan. Devouring people. |goals = Make sure Sabrina Spellman follows the path of darkness. Become the Queen of Hell (succeeded). |crimes = Serial homicide Conspiracy Torture Stalking Animal cruelty Kidnapping |type of villain = Manipulative Demon}} Madame Satan is the false secondary antagonist of the 2018 Netflix original series Chilling Adventures of Sabrina first appearing as the main antagonist of season one and an anti-villain in season two and season three. She is Lilith, the wife of Satan, a contact of Father Blackwood and the possessor of Mary Wardwell. As Mary Wardwell, she was portrayed by , who also played Missy the 24th incarnation of The Master in the 2005 revival of Doctor Who. In her teenager form, she was portrayed by Jenna Berman and by Veronica Cartwright when disguised as Mrs. McGarvey. Personality Madame Satan is a cold, sadistic and deeply determined individual who is extremely loyal to her husband and is completely relentless and guiltless over any action she commits. She's as ancient and powerful than most witches. She is also very clever and cunning, and she a relatively motherly persona which is helpful in making a nurturing and caring façade for her persona. She also has a strong dislike for Father Blackwood and appears to enjoy irritating him although shows at least some respect for him as he does have the closest connection other than herself to the Dark Lord. Appearance When possessing Warwell Madame Satan has the appearance of a striking middle aged woman with thick vibrant auburn hair and pail skin, her clothing usually consists of tight dresses, tights and high heels. In her initial appearance she takes on the form of a physically wrecked and jittery young teenage girl with filthy pale skin, matted greased hair and raggedy clothing. Biography She began her life before the fall of man. Madame Satan was Adam's first wife Lilith then devoted her life to Satan. She's sensual, alluring and charming as its easy for her to manipulate others to join her side. Mary Wardwell was initially a good hearted and eccentric teacher however one faithful night she took in an injured and disoriented girl and offered her shelter and hospitality, this winded up being a grave mistake as the girl turned out to be Madame Satan in disguise and she quickly made work of Wardwell and took on her appearance. She then went around Wardwell's normal work as usual and continuously made attempts to get on Sabrina's good side while simultaneously dropping hints into place for her to go to path of darkness in order to please her husband. Madame Satan's mission is to corrupt Sabrina to their dark lord's will and uses her position as a teacher to subtly convey her messages to Sabrina and is capable of feats few others are. She would continue to work as Wardwell in disguise while also stalking and talking to Father Blackwood about progress failing on Sabrina's conversion and how it is displeasing the dark lord. After several attempts in the court Blackwood finally gets Sabrina to attend the academy and her visits to Blackwood get less urgent and usually revolve around her attempting to diminish his authority and insult him. She begins to lose track of her persona as the series progresses and begins to show more of her real identity as opposed to her alias of Wardwell. Powers and Abilities Madame Satan powers are quite formidable and make her a dangerous adversary. The powerful concubine of Satan exhibits more extraordinary skills that rival those of Sabrina Spellman. She can shape-shift, perform poppet puppetry, levitate and restore lost powers, as she did with Sabrina. Madame Satan can resurrect, perform all of the spell work that the other witches and warlocks have been able to do. Lilith utilizes scrying to spy on people and even immobilize others, if only temporarily. List of Victims #Mary Wardwell - Stabbed with a pair of scissors to use her body (eventually resurrected). #Jesse Putnam - Heart squished by using the voodoo doll of him. #Steve Loomis - Throat slit. #George Hawthorne - Eaten alive. #Stolas - Neck snapped. Navigation Category:Satanism Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Man-Eaters Category:Charismatic Category:Perverts Category:Riverdale Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Misandrists Category:Voodoo Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Possessor Category:Magic Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Demon Category:Neutral Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mastermind Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Usurper Category:In Love